Starvin'
Starvin' is part 1 of episode 2 of Plumbers. It is paired with Rock Stars. Plot Cibus (on the phone): What's up mom? Cibus's mom: You know what day it is? Cibus: Uhh... The expiration day of our pineapple juice? Cibus's mom: What? Oh right... Actually it is Affamer day. The day you need to STARVE. Cibus: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why? Cibus's mom: The god of food and digestion must fight the god of death! Because all the other gods need to help the spring start. Cibus: Doesn't the god of lemons take care of him? Cibus's mom: He helps the god of sun push it up now. Cibus: But- Cibus's mom: Don't argue with the crud our forefathers made up. The starving starts....now! Bye! Cibus: 36 hours without food. Is that possible? (36 hours later) Cibus: I'm done. Ledus: You just moved the clock really fast. Cibus: Dang it! Theme song! Cibus: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no... Sartan: WHEN WILL HE STOP! He is doing that from 1 AM! Ledus: Actually from 12 at night. Sartan: I'm going to tape his mouth now Ledus: So he will SHUT UP? Sartan: No, so nobody will hear the screams he will make when I will cut him into three! Peixes: What is going on here? Ledus: Cibus is saying no no no from 12 am! He is your dumb friend, talk to him and make him SHUT UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! How did you sleep through this? Peixes: I put earplugs for Decibel's music! And I will talk to him. Decibel: (enters the room) Even I didn't sleep through this annoying sound! Peixes: Okay (walks to Cibus) What's going on with you? Cibus: I have to starve for 36 hours and now I have only 19 hours to starve. Peixes: What will happen if you won't starve? Cibus: It's either death or indigestion, I don't want my food indigested! Ooh, I need to pee now bye! Ledus: He won't make it. Peixes: The bathroom isn't so far you know. Ledus: I meant the starving thing ,moron! Peixes: Oh yeah? He will. Ledus: Let's make a bet on... twenty bucks? Peixes: Deal. (shakes hands) (everyone finishes the learning, return to their rooms) Cibus: I AM HUNGRY. I AM HUNGRY. I AM HUNGRY. I AM HUNGRY. Peixes: I understood it the first 50000 times you said it. Cibus: What will I do in the next 12 hours? Peixes: Sleep, thats a good waste of time. (11 hours later) Cibus: Okay what should I do now, I have 1 hour. Peixes: You can play computer games. Cibus: My arms are short, I have two fingers and my head is huge. I can't even play Gravity Guy like this! Peixes: Room D19 has a Kinect for Mordidans, I'll bring it to you. Bottle (Cibus imagines it speaking): Eat me Cibus, eat me! Pipe (Cibus imagines it speaking): Eat me, not that bottle! Bottle: Are you crazy, eat me, I break in the mouth! Pipe: Shut up, I am crunchy! Cibus: There isn't a need to fight people. Bottle: You racist, pipe? Pipe: Let's see you, sand man! Pipe: Yeah, ore brain! Cibus: Stop it you two! Ledus: He's going crazy from not eating! Peixes: Yeah but the bottle has a point. Ledus: I won't lose my bet! (takes a burger) Peixes: NO! Ledus: Eat it, Cibus, eat it! Cibus: Must eat.... Hungry..... (eats it) Peixes: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! He won't digest it! Ledus: Or die. Cibus: Wait a second... Yesterday the clock was moved a hour forward so... I can eat! Five seconds later. (Cibus is fat, with Papiro popping out from his mouth) Peixes: Yay! Pay it, Ledus. THE END. Characters *Cibus (main character in the episode) *Cibus's mom *Peixes *Sartan *Ledus *Decibel (cameo) *Papiro (cameo from Cibus's mouth) Category:Plumbers episodes Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Episodes